La casa del árbol
by Minerva Bird
Summary: Milo y Aioria eran amigos desde la infancia. Ambos habían compartido muchas experiencias y vivencias juntos. Conocían todos sus secretos y sueños, no había nada que no supiera uno del otro.Excepto que Aioria tenia sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia Milo. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que un malcreado y frívolo frances apareció en sus vidas.


**ONESHOT**

Milo y Aioria eran amigos desde la infancia. Ambos habían compartido muchas experiencias y vivencias juntos. Conocían todos sus secretos y sueños, no había nada que no supiera uno del que Aioria tenia sentimientos más allá de la amistad hacia Milo.

Desde niños habían sido muy unidos y pasaban el tiempo juntos. Siempre estaban buscando que hacer o que evitar no hacer. En una de sus miles de "aventuras" encontraron lo que llamaron " _su mayor secreto"_. Una casa abandonada en medio del bosque. Amaban jugar en ella, no solo porque era grande y hermosa - aunque casi derrumbada- sino porque era su lugar "secreto" era "suya" y era "su escondite". Hicieron uso de ella hasta la adolescencia.

Al llegar a esa estapa fue cuando Aioria fue consciente de los sentimientos que tenía hacia su mejor amigo y compatriota. Poco a poco fue consciente de las hermosas facciones que Milo había desarrollado desde la niñez hasta la adolescencia. En silencio lo miraba y en las noches lo soñaba. Un día mientras jugaban basketball y el contacto físico fue subiendo de nivel, Aioria se vió sorprendido a si mismo al notar como su entrepernia empezaba a reaccionar cuando intentaba cubrir a Milo en una jugada defensiva. Tener su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo le hizo sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido. Para su fortuna Milo no lo notó por estar tan interesado en el juego - siempre era muy competitivo-. Sin embargo, en las regaderas no fue así. Si bien ya se habían visto con anterioridad desnudos ese día fue diferente. Aioria no pudo evitar no notar el espectacular cuerpo de Milo bajo la llave de agua y ver como las gotas caían sobre él mientras esté mantenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su ducha. Su hermosa cabellera azulada pegada en su espalda y ese pérfil griego delineando su rostro. Una vez más su cuerpo reaccionó al sentir su miembro erecto. Para su desfortunio, esa vez Milo si lo notó.

-¡Hey! ¿Todo bien Aioria ó sólo estás feliz de verme?-

Lo dijo de una manera burlesca sin darle importancia, pero si haciendo que Aioria se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza para acto seguido cubrirse y salir de ahí con la fuerte risotada de Milo a sus espaldas. Ninguno de los dos quiso hablar del tema pero Aioria no volvió a ver a Milo igual. Más prefirió en mantener el secreto para no afectar su amistad.

Todo parecía normal entre ellos hasta que cumplieron la mayoria de edad y estaban listos para entrar a la universidad. Puesto que los dos querían carreras afines entraron a la misma licenciatura. Aioria nunca dejo de pensar en Milo como a algo más que un simple amigo, se sentía listo para hablarlo pero el destino es caprichoso ya que fue en la misma universidad que Milo conoció al que sería su rival de amores. Camus.

Un chico frances que había llegado de intercambio. Desde que Milo lo vió no pudo evitar sentirse atraído hacía él. Aioria hacía hasta lo imposible por contenerse de decir o hacer algo imprudente cada vez que escuchaba a su amigo hablar maravillas del nuevo chico. Sin embargo, no le quedó otra manera más que aceptar que Milo no lo vería más allá de la amistad.

 _-Camus es tan perfecto Aioria ¿Es que en realidad existe?¡Miralo! Es tan hermoso! -_

Aioria sólo rodaba los ojos y prentendía no escucharlo , sobretodo cuando esté lo decía en un suspiro. Definitivamente su amigo estaba enamorado. Más no se daría por vencido, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, no había nada que perder y era mejor hacerlo antes de arrepentirse por no decirlo. Se armó de valor y decidió hablar con él. Tenía que arriesgarse, después de todo, sentía que debía hacerlo.

-Milo, tenemos que hablar-

-hmm ¿Qué pasa Aioria?-

Milo se tensó un poco al notar la seriedad de su amigo, eso no era normal en é se sentaron en el jardín de la universidad. Aioria sentia que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier momento, podía escuchar y sentir la fuerza de sus latidos.

-Me estas asustando Aioria ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Milo, sé que hemos sido amigos desde siempre y que ambos nos conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando algo no está del todo bien entre nosotros- Milo solo le miró con curiosidad pero no dijo más

-Milo, yo...necesito que sepas que...- Aioria hizo una breve pausa y le miró fijamente, no sin antes tomar una bocanada de aire para preparar lo que seguiría

-Me gustas y mucho. No hablo como amigo, sino, más allá de la amistad- Aioria le dió a tiempo a Milo para asimilarlo, esté lo seguía mirando-Milo perdóname, tal vez estoy arriesgando nuestra amistad pero...-

Milo entonces abrió los ojos como platos y su boca también lo hizo ligeramente, pero las palabras no salieron de ella-Milo...quisiera que...intentaramos una relación de pareja-

Aioria sintió que parte de la presión de su pecho le dejaba respirar de nuevo, pero también se sintió morir cuando un profundo silencio invadió el lugar. Se sentía tan apenado que ni siquiera se atrevió a volver a mirar a Milo, quien parecia no digerir sus las palabras. Después de unos segundos y para su sorpresa una fuerte risotada lo sacó de su tensión

-¡Vaya si que sabes bromear! ¡Si que me asustaste! - Milo le dió un suave empujón pero Aoria no reaccionó hasta que se giró para mirarlo a los ojos con una seriedad nunca antes vista en su amigo. Milo paso sáliva -Dime por favor que estás de broma Aioria.-Su voz ahora sonó apagada, definitivamente Aioria no bromeaba, se conocían tambien como para saber que no estaba de broma.

-No, no es broma Milo, en verdad me gustas-Milo entonces cambio su semblante a uno más serio y giró su rostro hacia el horizonte, una vez más el silencio les inviadió. Solo el viento se escuchaba y sus cabellos se mecían con él. Permanecieron así unos segundos más, Aioria había decididó que no sería él el que lo romperia esa vez tan incómodo momento. Se limitó solo a contar el tiempo que pasaban en silencio -a su gusto- muy lentamente, pero no lo suportó más, simplemente se largaría de ahí. Él había hecho su parte y estaba claro, Milo no sería para él. Se puso entonces de pie listo para largarse lo más pronto posible de ahí, pero Milo lo detuvó del brazo.

-Espera...¿Desde cuando?-

-No tengo la fecha exacta Milo, pero desde tiempo atrás-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijste antes?-

-¿Para qué? ¿Cambiaría tú opinión? Cualquiera que esta sea-Milo también se puso de pie para mirarse de frente

-Aioria...- su voz sonó trémula, no tenía que decir más, él ya sabía la respuesta de su amigo-Lo siento, pero yo...Yo no puedo, para mi eres sólo un gran amigo, perdóname por favor, pero no te puedo ver diferente-

Ambos se miraron por unos instantes, el viento sopló más fuerte y con él trajo el aroma de los cabellos de Milo hacía sus fosas nasales. Entonces sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, si bien ya esperaba la respuesta negativa de Milo, no significaba que por eso sería menos doloroso.

 _-¿Milo?Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?-_

Una conocida voz los sacó de su momento, era ni más ni menos que Camus quién sostenía unos libros mientras les miraba curioso y algo molesto. Había estado buscando a Milo por toda la universidad hasta encontrarlo con su - odioso y molesto - "amigo" llamado Aioria.

-Camus...-Milo le miró y notó la inconformidad en el rostro del frances-¿Puedes darme unos minutos Camus? Te prometo que te buscaré solo nece...-

-No es necesario Milo, ya no hay más que hablar, compermiso-Aioria no quiso escuchar más, ya estaba dicho. Se giró para salir de ahí pero sintió el agarre de Milo sobre su brazo

-Espera Aioria, aun no terminamos de ...-

-Ya no tengo nada más que hablar Milo, si me disculpas-Se safó algo bruscamente del agarré de Milo, pero tenía que salir de ahí, no soportaría que lo viera tan vulnerable ese odioso y pretencioso frances.

-¡AIORIA!-Milo le gritó pero esté no volteó y solo se alejó más.

-¿Me quieres explicar que rayos pasa aquí?¿De que me perdí Milo?-Camus ahora sí se sentía muy molesto, era obvió que "algo" había pasado entre los amigos. Si bien Milo siempre se refería a Aioria como "amigo" este nunca le creyó del todo. No podía evitar sentirse celoso cuando se traban temas de ese amiguito suyo.

-No pasa nada Camus, vamonos, perdermos la clase-Milo no pudo evitar sentir tristeza en su corazón.

* * *

Desde ese día su relación no fue la misma. Aioria decidió alejarse, sobretodo cuando Milo y Camus formalizarón su relación de dolió y mucho. Más porque pensaba que Camus no era suficiente digno para Milo. Simplemente no se lo merecía. Milo era apasionado, honesto y entregado a la vida. Mientras que el frances era frío, egoísta y dominante. Pero no podía hacer más, pensaba que tal vez eran sus celos pero no podía evitarlo.

Con el paso de los meses se dio cuenta de que Milo se había convertido en un títere del frances. Durante su noviazgo siempre era Milo el más afectado de lo que pasaba ya que su relación era tormentosa y explosiva. Constantemente peleaban para después regresar y volver a repetir el ciclo. Pero parecía que así les funcionaba. Durante su -tormentosa- relación con el frances, Milo no se había acercado a él. Camus se lo había prohibido rotundamente, así como muchas otras cosas. Aioria no podía creer en el títere en que se había convertido su amigo. ¿Dónde estaba ese hombre audaz, libre, alegre y rebelde que había conocido de años?

En los pocos momentos que coincidían en clases, Milo se notaba nervioso y hasta avergonzado. Siempre intentando evadir a Aioria sobretodo cuando este se acercaba a él, para intentar entablar una conversación. Pero como siempre parecía como si Camus estuviera presente aún sin siquiera estarlo.

-Vaya Milo, ¿Es que ya no podemos ni siquiera toparnos en los pasillos? También estudio aquí ¿Sabes?-Aioria atacó sin más en una de las pocas ocasiones que coincidieron en los pasillos

-No es eso Aioria, es solo que...Tu te has distanciado-

-¿Yo? -

Si bien en parte era verdad, Milo no se quedaba atrás. Se dió cuenta entonces que era una de las pocas veces que interactuaban más allá de un saludo de cortesía o un asentimiento de cabeza a la distancia. Por lo que no perdería el tiempo en reproches, quería saber más de su iba hablar pero Camus, una vez más se hacia presente

-!¿Pero qué haces?! ¡llegaremos tarde!-Camus tomaba del brazo a Milo para jalarlo y alejarlo de ese molesto tipo, no sin antes mostrarle una mirada de desprecio.

Milo se sintió arrepentido por no poder hablar más con su amigo, pero no podía hacer más. Desde que Camus supo que Aioria se le había declarado le prohibió rotundamente hablarle, ni siquiera mirarlo y mucho menos estar solos en ningún lugar ni bajo ninguna circunstancia.

 _"¡Es él o yo Milo! Tú eliges..."_

Milo tenia que aceptar que Camus era demasiado posesivo y celoso pero aun así lo amaba.

Durante último año escolar fue casi inexistente su - de por sí ya nula- amistad entre Milo y Aioria, por lo que al terminar la universidad no le sorprendió a Aioria saber que tendrían caminos separados.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses desde que terminaron sus estudios y mientras Aioria buscaba empleo - que como siempre, sin resultado positivo- se sorpendío encontrarse a Milo en la calle y ver como esté entraba a aun bar. Se le notaba triste y no pudo evitar seguirle y entrar también, algo no estaba pronto entró encontró a Milo sentado en la barra terminándose de tajo un shot de tequila. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió sentarse a su lado

-¿Puedo acompañar a un viejo amigo sin ser castrado en el intento por su amado novio?-

Milo reconció esa varoníl voz y le regresó la sonrisa más hermosa que antes hubiera visto en ese hermoso, pero melancólico rostro. Eso le hizo recordar que antes de Camus, Milo ya no sonreía igual. Al menos, no lo recordaba.

-¡Aioria! ¿Qué haces aqui?-Milo le dió un efusivo abrazo y eso sorpendió a Aioria

-Estaba por el barrio y decidí entrar.-Obvio, no pensaba decirle que en realidad le siguió-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué bebes así? Tu ni siquiera saber tomar Tonto!-Le dió un leve empujón como lo solian hacer entre ellos -¿Estás bien?-Milo solo sonrió y asintió. Su mirada era triste.

Aioria pidió una cerveza y ambos estuvieron bebiendo en silencio por un rato, Milo no era de los de tomar demasiado por lo que Aioria se preocupó cuando se dió cuenta que ya iba por su quinto shot.

-Basta Milo, se te subirá pronto, no sabes tomar, ya es demasiado para ti-

-Tu no sabes eso Aioria. En realidad, ya no sabes muchas cosas de mi-Los efectos del alcohol estaban empezado hacer estragos en Milo, su voz se empezaba a escuchar trabada y arrastraba la lengua.

-En parte es verdad, pero aun así creo que no debes beber más, no te dejaré que sigas, ¿No piensas manejar o sí?-Milo solo chasqueó la lengua y le ignoró mientras pedía otro shot

-¿Qué te tiene así? o debería preguntar ¿Quién? ¿Tu amado novio?-

Milo regresó una mirada molesta, su ceño se había fruncido ligeramente. Aun algo ebrió notó el sarcásmo que uso Aioria sobre la palabra " _amado_ ", pero lo dejó pasar. Entonces regresó su mirada hacia su copa vacia y después de meditarlo unos segundos asintió. No le sorprendió a Aioria, todos los problemas de Milo giraban en torno al frances. No entendía porque seguía con él

-¿Quieres hablarlo? Después de todo ya no estamos en la misma escuela, ya no represento ningun "Peligro" para tu novio-Milo solo sonrió y le empujó de manera juguetona para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio.

-En realidad no pasa mucho, creo que soy yo el que todo lo ve mal. -

-¿A qué te refieres?-

Milo lo meditó unos segundos, no estaba seguro de hablaro con Aioria, decidió que no era conveniente hacerlo. Aioria ya tenía sus propios problemas.

-Dime Aioria, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? Nunca te he ví con alguien en la universidad, ¿Es que acaso no has encontrado a ese alguien que te dome ?-Le dedicó una mirada pícara y Aioria no pudo evitar sentir calor en todo su cuerpo ante tan simple pero sensual gesto de su compatriota.

Al final, entendió el mensaje. Milo no hablaría de su vida privada con él, por lo que respetó su decisión y no insistió más en el dió un fuerte suspiro antes de continuar

-No, no habido nadie Milo...ya deberías saberlo tú-

No supo si fueron los tragos en su sistema pero simplemente no pudo evitar obviar la razón del porque no estaba con alguien más. Aioria se dedicó entonces en mirar esos hermosos ojos turquesas. Una vez más el tiempo se detuvo para él. ¡Rayos! ¡Como extrabaña esos hermosos ojos y ese perfecto rostro ! Una vez más, lo tenía tan cerca que podía percibir su delicioso aroma.

Milo desvió la mirada-Tengo que irme Aioria, tienes razón, ya hemos bebido demasiado-Se fue a parar pero perdió el equilibrio. Con reflejos sorprendetes Aioria lo sostuvo para evitar que cayera y ambos quedaron abrazados. Aioria entonces volvió a mirar a Milo a los ojos y notó como sus mejillas se pintaban de un rojo carmesí.

-Perdón, me mareé un poco-Milo se safó lentamente de su agarre-¿Te parece bien si nos vemos el sábado?Tengo pases extras para el futbol-Dijo esto mientras dejaba pagada la cuenta. Aioria no perdía detalle. Imagino que el "nerviosismo" y "torpesa" de Milo era por el alcohol.

-¿No piensas llevar a tu novio? o ¿Es que acaso ya eres libre?-No pudo evitar preguntarlo

-¿Libre? Nunca he sido prisionero... Tonto...-Milo rió para sí -Si te refieres a Camus, él estará de viaje de negocios. Encontró un buen empleo y estará viajando. ¿Entonces que dices?-

No le gustó esa respuesta a Aioria, le hubiera gustado escuchar que Milo estaba libre pero parecía que seguía atado a ese posesivo frances. Negó con la cabeza, ¿Para que abrir una vieja herida cuando Milo seguía comprometido con otro hombre?

-No podré , pero gracias Milo. Vamos, te acompaño a tomar un taxi, no manejarás así-

-No, no manejaré, Camus contrató a un chofer para mi, no te preocupes-

-Vaya, tiene todo pensado ¿No crees? - quiso decir controlado pero lo omitió-

Milo solo encogió los hombros. Lo acompañó hasta el coche que ya lo esperaba, efectivamente, el frances tenía todo "bajo control".

-Aioria, no me despido de tí, en realidad me dió gusto verte y poder hablar, aunque fuera un momento. -

-A mi me dió más gusto Milo. Si necesitas hablar, solo búscame, sabes donde encontrarme-le giñó un ojo y observó como Milo subia al coche. Una vez más se sintió vacio.

* * *

Un mes después...

 _-Bienvenido Sr. Michelakis el puesto es suyo-_

Aioria no cabía de felicidad, por fin habia sido contratado por una importante firma de negocios. Salió de ahí pensando en celebrar su pequeño gran és de todo se lo merecía.

Entró en uno de los más conocidos y caros bares de la región y pidió una bebida. Se sentía contento por su gran logro. Pero rápido su sentimiento de felicidad se vio opacada en pensar en Milo. Le llenaría mucho compartir su gran éxito con él y no estar solo.

Dió un trago a su bebida que casi la escupé en la cara del mesero cuando le ofreció la carta. A unas cuantas mesas frente a él estaba ni más ni menos que el engreído y estirado Frances riendo y tomando de la mano aun chico pelirrojo. Aioria sintió la sangre hervirle cuando el Pelirrojo se acercó para depositar un beso en los labios del otro.

Por un momento Aioria pensó en partirle la cara por traídor, pero después pensó que tal vez, solo talvez ese maldito ya no estaba con Milo y por tal motivo lo había visto triste la última vez que se vieron.

Decidió entonces que no se meteria en problemas ajenos aunque por dentro se sintió feliz. Eso significaba que Milo seria libre. Después de todo, su suerte empezaba a cambiar para bien. Presurosó pidió la cuenta, pensó en contactar a Milo para ser él el que le invitara al futbol. Sin embargo, tan pronto se puso de pie el frances ya estaba frente a él con una mirada furtiva.

-!¿Qué haces aqui?!¿Si sabes que no aceptan a mendigos en esté lugar?-Camus siempre se habia mostrado superior y mejor que él. Venia de una adinerada familia por lo que no habia habido momento que no buscará humillarle durante la universidad, por lo que parecía que ese lugar no sería la excepción.

-Alejate francesito, mejor regresa con tu muñaca barata y dejame en paz. Aunque debo admitir que me da gusto saber que por fin Milo recapacitó, tu nunca estuviste a su nivel-

-¿Qué dices? Por favor...¿Es que acaso TU crees estar a su nivel? -

Aioria solo le miró irónico pero no continuo con su palabraría barata, después de todo, ya tenia planes para él y Milo.

-¡Escucha bien! !Si le dices de esto a Milo lo pagarás!¡¿ME ESCUCHAS?!-

Aioria entonces confirmó que ese maldito seguía con Mílo. Esa rata francesa lo estaba engañando. Camus no pudo continuar con su "discusión" cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y fue a dar de bruces al piso

-¡Eres un miserable! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A ENGAÑAR A MILO! !No lo mereces!-

Aioria se iba a lanzar hacía Camus pero fue detenido por los agentes de seguridad del lugar. El pelirrojo también corrió hacia Camus para auxliarlo

-!¿Estas bien?!-

Aioria salió de ahi siendo escolatado por los guardías de seguridad y seguido por una furica mirada de Camus.

-!Suéltame! ¡Rápido! ¡Las llaves de mi auto!-Camus se pusó de pie como resorte para salir también del bar hacia su auto deportivo. Tenía que llegar con Milo cuanto antes.

* * *

Aioria tenía que hablar con Milo inmediatamente, eso no se podia quedar así, por lo que fue hasta su despartamento, sabia que podría llegaría antes que el maldito frances. Le hubiera gustado llamarle pero hacia años que no tenía su número nuevo.

Tan pronto llegó tocó la puerta de manera desesperada. Milo abrió fue quien abrió la puerta, se le notaba cansado y triste

\- Aioria-No parecía sorpendido de verle

-¡Milo! Acabo de ver algo que creo que te interesará saber...es sobre Camus y...-

-Hola Aioria ¿Creo que llegas tarde?-Detrás de Milo se encontraba Camus quien lo abrazó por detrás. Milo soló agachó la mirada.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo?-

Milo entonces se safó del abrazo - posesivo - de Camus y se alejó un poco de la puerta para dar espacio a Camus y poder enfrentarlo. Aioria recordó que el frances manejaba un deportivo que obviamente fué más rápido que su viejo tsuru.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para venir hasta aquí y contaminar a Milo con tus malditas mentiras?, Él nunca te creera porque sabe que YO lo AMO y él me AMA A MI-Aioria ignoró la irónica mueca que el frances le mostró.

-Milo, !Este maldito estaba besándose como un maldito pelirrojo!, !Yo los vi!-Pero Milo parecia no reaccionar solo le miró tristemente y le dió la espalda. Aioria pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¡MILO!-

-Te lo dije, él no le hará caso a su AMIGO mientras yo sea SU NOVIO-Con cara de autosuficiencia Camus le cerraba la puerta en la cara

 _¿Pero que rayos habia sido todo eso?_

* * *

Dos semanas después Aioria regresó a su departamento cansado de su nuevo trabajo, aun le costaba adaptarse y más cuando sus pensamientos giraban al rededor de Milo. _¿Que rayos le habia hecho ese maldito frances para tenerlo tan estupido?_

Al subir las escaleras del edificio y llegar hasta su puerta su corazón se detuvo. Encontró a Milo sentado en su puerta apoyando sus brazos sobre sus rodillas mientras cubrian su rostro con ellas. Puesto que era de noche, no podía verlo del todo bien. Pero su hermosa silueta era de él.

-Mi...¿Milo?-

Milo entonces levantó su rostro para mostrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, acto que partió el corazón de Aioria y corrió hacía él para levantarlo y abrazarlo hacia su cuerpo.

-Aioira-Su voz sonó en un hilo. Sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas

-¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes?-Ambos siguieron abrazados hasta que Aioria tomó el mentón de Milo para mirarlo mejor

-Ven, entremos, hace frio aquí afuera, estas helado-Milo solo asintió.

Entraron al departamento, y sentó a Milo en el mueble mientras él preparó un té de canela en su cocina. Se sentia torpe, sus manos no dejaban de temblarle, los nervios lo estaban traicionando.

-Ten, bebe esto, te hará bien-Aioria se sentó junto a él y espero a que Milo terminara su té. Después le miró. Si bien fisicamente se veía bien -auque más delgado y pálido- se notaba ojeroso y triste.

-Tenias razón Aioria, Camus me engaña con Surt, -

Una lágrima salió de su rostro y Aoria lo atrajo hacía si para abrazarlo. Milo se dejo hacer, se sintió protegido entre tan fuertes y podersos brazos. Cerró entonces sus ojos para memorizarlo en su mente ese momento. Pasaron asi unos mintuos. Hasta que Milo volvió hablar. Aioria aprovechó ese abrazo para inhalar el delicoso aroma de los cabellos de Milo. Se sintió bien tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sentir su calor en su cuerpo.

-No es la primera vez que me engaña, pero esta vez, es suficiente, no creo poder soportarlo. Simplemente ya no quiero estar con él-Se apartó un poco del abrazo de Aioria para mirarlo a los ojos-Él simplmente no va a cambiar. Ya no puedo más...-

-Tranquilo-Lo volvió a jalar suavemente hacía él mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda. Milo dió un fuerte suspiró sobre su cuello que le erizó todo su cuerpo-Dime Milo, ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices? ¿Se pelearon? ¿Rompieron? ¿Qué paso?-Milo asintió

-Los acabo de descubrir , lo hicieron en nuestra propia cama-Milo apretó los puños y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-Salí de ahí inmediatamente y deambulé por las calles. No quiero regresar nunca más. Yo...pensé en ti, no sé si me podrías darme posada, aunque sea ...por una noche-

Aioria volvió a tomar su mentón para mirarse y regalarle una tierna sonrisa-Los dias que quieras Milo-Permanecieron abrazados un rato más, Milo estaba sumamente vulnerable. Aioria le regaló un dulce beso en la frente.

* * *

Una vez que Aioria le dejó la cama lista para Milo, regresó a su nuevo cuarto. Si bien su departamente contaba con dos habitaciones uno que era destinado como bodega , por lo que hizo espacio y tendió su colchoneta. Milo intentó dormir ahí para evitar que Aioria dejará su cuarto, pero no se lo iba a permitir, le cedió su cama.

Pero no podia dormir, se sentia inquieto , todo estaba pasando muy rpaido, Milo estaba en su departamento, en su cama, dólido y libre - por fin- de ese maldito que le había partido el corazón. _¿Seria preciso intentar una vez más estar con él? ¿Seria el mejor momento ahora ? ¿No seria aprovecharse de la situación?_ Todas esas preguntas estaban en su mente.

Era verdad, desde que Milo le habia dicho que "no podia verlo más que a un amigo" Aioria no se había comprometido con nadie. Qué si bien tenia citas y sexo exporádico no significa que quisiera formalizar nada. Se giró para forzarse a dormir pero el sueño no llegaba.

Sin embargo, no era el único. Se sentó de golpe en su colchoneta cuando vió su puerta abrirse y vislumbró la figura de Milo en ella.

-Aioria, no puedo dormir-Milo entonces entró antes de que pudiera replicar y se sentó en la colchoneta para quedar de frente a Aiora, quien prendio la lampara qué tenía aun lado y ambos se miraron.

-Milo..tienes que...-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Milo se avalanzó hacía él para darle un beso apasionado y desesperado. Aioria tardó en responder pero lo hizo, su cuerpo se majeaba prácticamente solo. Milo entonces se sentó en ahorcajadas sobre el regazo de Aioria mientras enredadab sus dedos entre la cabellera de Aioira y profundizaba el beso. Aioria no se quedaba atrás al apretar el cuerpo de Milo hacia él abrazandolo fuertemente por la cintura.

Milo solo vestía un remera blanca sin mangas y sus boxer ajustados. Mientras qué Aioria solo sus boxers. Milo dirigió sus besos hambrientos hasta el cuello de su compatriota quien dejó salir un ligero gemido. Sin más lo empujó para que cayera de espaldas y atacar ahora su abdomen. Se sentia necesitado, sus besos eran necesitados. Aioira entonces acarició esas torneadas piernas y redondió sus caderas. Llevó sus manos por debajo de la remera de Milo y sintió esa caliente y tersa piel entre sus manos. Su miembro no tardo en responder y se endureció rápidamente. Milo estaba sentado sobre su miembro y empezó a frotarse sobre él éndose y balanceandose sobre él sensualmente.

El momento iba subiendo de nivel, sus besos los estaban dejano sin oxígeno, hasta que Milo habló entre suspiros en su oído y rompió el momento

 _-Aioria, hazme tuyo, hazme olvidar... todo...ayudame-_

Aioria no pudo evitar sentirse molesto y ofendido, si bien entendia que Milo estaba vulnerable por lo que estaba pasando en su vida, no quería solo sexo, él quería TODO de Milo. No sería solo un instrumento. Sin más detuvó a Milo y se puso de pie.

-No Milo, no así...escucha-Milo se quedó sentado mirandole entre sorprendido y molesto

-Me gustas y mucho, podría decir que hasta te a...-Se detuvo, sería decir demasiado-Lo que quiero decir es que...No así Milo, quiero más de ti. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero, dame por favor la oportunidad de que nos conozcamos mejor, de que...-Pero Milo no le dejó continuar

-Tienes razón, no es lo mejor, pérdoname Aioria, tú te mereces más y no solo sexo vacio como el que te ofrezco ahora, pero no puedo hacer más, perdón-

Sin decir más Milo salió de su habitación. Aioria no supo que hacer, sin decir más se sentó a pensar en lo sucedido. _¿Habia sido la mejor decisión?-_ -

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Milo ya no estaba en su alchoba, había salido del departamento sin ser notado. Aoiria golpeó una de sus paredes y se pateó mentalmente por haber sido tan estúpido con su amigo. Pero no se daría por vencido. Tenía que intentar una vez más.

Salió rápido para buscarlo, necesitaba hablar una vez más con él antes de que fuera tarde. Sin quererlo hacer tuvo que hacerlo y llegó hasta su departamento para ser recibido por el frívolo frances. Que antes de que pudiera decir algo esté ya le estaba gritando y manoteando en el aire

-¿DONDE RAYOS ESTA MILO MALDITO? ¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL Y VIENES A RESTREGARMELO EN LA CARA¡ ¡DIME! ¡ESTUVIERON COGIENDO! ¡LO SÉ! Siempre lo has querido hacer Maldito!¡TU SIEMPRE QUISISTE TIRARTE A "TU AMIGO"-

Camus estaba fuera de si, atacando con muchas interrogantes a Aioria. Esté solo le miró para ignorarlo y aprovechar su altura para mirar sobre el hombro del frances. Notó entonces como el departamento estaba hecho pedazos, víctima de las rabietas del escandaloso y caprichoso frances.

-!Aghh solo callate Estúpido! Milo nunca fue para ti y lo sabes-

Aioria se sintió bien de decir eso sobretodo porque no había duda que Milo no había regresado con él. Se dijo mentalmente que el estúpido habia sido él por pensar que MIlo habia vuelto con ese idiota esquizofrénico - aunque en parte era posible que así fuera- Se sintió feliz de que no lo hubiera hecho. Enonces pensó en que lugar podría estar. Grecia era pequeña y no había muchos lugares a donde ir. Como si el viento le hubiera confesado el lugar, supó donde estaría Milo. No había dudas, existía un solo lugar en el que Milo se pudiera sentir seguro, como cuando eran niños. La casa del bosque.

* * *

No se equivocó, tan pronto entró en ella encontró a Milo mirando el horizonte sobre el tejado.

-¡Milo! Sabía que estarías aqui-Milo lo miró sin muchos ánimos. Bajo entonces del tejado y llego hasta Aoiria

-Tomaré un vuelo en un par de horas Aioria, solo vine aqui para recordar los viejos tiempos y felices momentos que pasamos juntos...Perdóname por lo de anoche-Su voz sonaba por de más triste. Aioria se quedó por un momento sin hablar " _Milo se iría de Grecia_ "

Aioria fue a hablar pero Milo se lo impidió tapándole la boca con un dedo-Te agradezco por tu amistad y por todo. Perdóname por todo lo que te hice sufrir. Ahora me doy cuenta que he sido un vil "titere" como decias Aioria. No, más bien nunca quise aceptar que lo era.-Una tímida lágrima salió de su hermoso ojo-Gracias...por todo Aioria...Fui un estúpido y más contigo...-

Milo le dió la espalda para salir del lugar, no podía seguir ahí, pero Aioria lo detuvo del brazoy giró hacia él

-¿A donde irás¡?¿Por qué te vas?-

-A Londres, quiero salir de aquí y empezar de nuevo-

-¿Empezar de nuevo? ¿Sin mi? No significo nada para ti Milo? ¿En realidad me dejaras?-

-Aioria, por favor...no lo hagas más dificil...Yo...-

Aioria no quiso escuchar más, si las palabras no ayudaban a expresar sus sentimientos entonces lo haría de otro modo. Dejaría que su cuerpo y su corazón lo hiciera por él. Sin más se lanzó hacia Milo para besarlo y abrazarlo hacía su cuerpo. Milo puso algo de resistencia al inicio pero conforme se fue intensificando el beso también se dejó llevar. Entonces lo empujó poco a poco hasta topar en una de las paredes de la casa donde se intensificaron el beso y las caricias a unas más apasionadas.

-No me dejes...Por favor Milo...-Aioria lo decia entre besos y caricias-Quédate...Dejáme demostrate cuanto te amo...-

-¿Amas?-Milo lo separó de sí-Aioria yo no creo que...Yo no te puedo ofrecer eso porque yo...-

-Basta Milo. Escucha, si tienes decidido irte, no te detendré, pero deja entonces demostrarte lo que siento por ti y _lo que te esperará a tu regreso_ -Aioria dijo lo último mirandole de manera coqueta y juguetona

-Pero...¿Y si?...Aioria, yo solo te veo como...-

-¿Un amigo? ¡Por favor Milo! Anoche no me viste asi ¿o si? ¡Vamos!-Aioria le besó el cuello dandole algo de tiempo para que Milo meditará la situación. Para su sorpresa, aceptó.

Entraron en una de las habitaciones de la casa y sin esperar más se dirigieron hacia el viejo colchón del lugar fue testigo de su apasiondo romance en donde Aioria le hizo el amor a Milo como siempre lo había soñado. Haciéndolo de todas las formas posibles.

Terminaron tirados en uno de los pisos de la casa jadeado por aire y empepados de sudor. Milo fue el primero en hablar

-Wow Aioria, eso fue...GENIAL...de haberlo sabido, hubiéramos sido amgios con derechos desde mucho antes-

Milo rió ante su propio comentario y si bien su risa alegró el corazón de Aioria así como su ego, no así el termino "amigos" ¿es que Milo nunca lo vería como algo más allá que amigo?

-No te vayas por favor Milo-Una vez más el silencio los invadió. Hasta que Milo volvió hablar.

-Tengo que hacerlo Aioria, lo necesito...Solo que ahora...ya tengo motivos para regresar-Ambos se giraron para verse. Milo le regresó una sonrisa coqueta y Aioria lo beso suavemente en sus labios.

Leyeron sus miradas en silencio. Se conocían tan bien que supo entonces que Milo no mentía, regresaría con él.

* * *

Durante los seis meses que Milo estuvo en Londres, Aoria siempre se sintió alegre puesto que no había dia que no se escribieran o llamaran. Milo había encontrado un buen empleo y parecia que iba todo bien para él.

Por su parte Aioria no perdía la esperazna de que regresara pronto a Grecia ó en su defecto ser él el que iría hacia Milo. Estaba ahorrando para hacerlo. En su cabeza no habia duda, Milo sería para él.

También le contó en una ocasión de lo miserable que se veia el Frances -quien no sabia del paradero de Milo- En más de una ocasión le habia ido a gritar a su trabajo para exigirle que le dijera donde estaba su Milo. Simplemente no podia evitar sentirse contento de verlo "pagar" por su traición. Qué si bien parecia seguirse viendo con el pelirrojo, no se veía feliz.

-Milo, creo que te daré una sorpresa-

Aioria le había escrito la última vez que se mensajearon, pero la sorpresa fue para él, cuando al regresar a su departamento encontró a MIlo parado en su puerta, esta vez se veía radiante y feliz- a diferencia de la última vez que lo vió en ese mismo lugar- como el Milo de siempre, antes de conocer a Camus.

Traía una maleta consigo y una hermosa sonrisa pintada en su hermoso rostro. Sin más Aioria se avalanzó y lo atrapo en un poderoso abrazo para besarlo. Milo correspondió al instante.

-¡Has regresado! Dime que no son solo vacaciones-

-He regresado tonto. Después de todo, sea lo que sea que me hayas hecho, lo lograste, ¡Me has hechizado Aioria! simplemente no puedo olvidarte-

Aioria soltó una risotada y cargó a Milo como un costal de papas para entrar al departamento -!Hey! !Bajame! -Milo también reía como niño por la ocurrencía de Aioria-!Mi maleta tonto!-Ambos reían. Tan proto entraron a su departamento hicieron el amor muchas veces más.

-Tenemos que regresar a la casa del bosque Milo, nos faltó hacerlo en el pórtico-Milo rió entre el cuello de Aioria cuando le estaba besando.

-Iditota-Aioria lo abrazó hacia él e inhalo su aroma que tanto le volvía loco

-¿Te he confesado que mi mayor fetiche contigo es tu aroma? Amo tu olor.-Aspiro fuertemente entre su cuello y la cabellera rebelde de su compatriota.

-Pues...si se trata de confesiones, me encantan tus manos. No solo son bonitas sino que sabes usarlas bien-Dijo esto para regalarle una mueca sensual y giñarle el ojo.

-¿Ah si? A verlo dicho antes-Se avalanzó hacía Milo para atacarlo con cosquillas y ambos rieron como niños.

* * *

Esa noche se preparon para ir a cenar, querían ponerse al corriente más detalladamente de sus vidas. Milo le había dicho durante la cena que sus planes eran estar en Grecia por más tiempo y encontrar un trabajo ahí. Aioria era el más feliz de todos quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras lo veía embobado.

-Dime Milo, ahora que has regresado, sé que no quieres hablar del tema pero...¿Qué pasará entre nosotros? Ya te había dicho que necesito más de ti y no solo sexo-

-Lo sé Aioria, y creo que...-Milo lo tomó de las manos-Quiero hacerlo, quiero intentarlo-Aioria regreso el apretón y se besaron tiernamente.

 _-¡MILO!-_

Una conocida - y chillona voz- les hizo romper el momento para mirar hacía Camus, que estaba parado a unos pasos de ellos. Detrás de él el maldito pelirrojo

-¡MALDITO! ¿COMO TE ATREVES?-

Camus fue jalar a Milo del brazo para levantarlo y ponerlo a su altura-¡TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR! ¿Donde RAYOS estuviste?-

-¡Basta!-Milo lo empujó de sí para acto seguido ser sostenido por el escualido pelirrojo, quien sino lo hubiera hecho, el frances hubiera caído por el fuerte empujón

-!No te atrevas a tocar a Camus!-

Aioria no se quedo atrás y se puso rápidamente entre Milo y Camus, de una vez por todas le partiría la cara a ese gélido páliducho ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarlo ENFRENTE de sus narices? Pero Milo lo detuvo del brazo

-No Aioria, no es necesario- Mas no evitó que Aioria le dijera sus verdades

-¡Escucha bien maldito! Si lo vuelves a tocar,! ¡Si lo vuelves a ver si quiera! ¡Te mueres!-

-¡CALLATE! TUS AMENAZAS ME TIENEN SIN CUIDADO!-

Camus se safó del agarre del pelirrojo y se dirigió solo a Milo ignorando al fúrico Aioria quien también era sostenido por Milo del brazo. Eso le molesto mucho a Camus.

-Milo por favor...perdóname-Ahora su voz sonaba apasible y suplicante tenía que controlarse, hacer un esfuerzo, tenía que recuperar lo que era pensó que el maldito era bipolar , aunque tal vez si lo era

-Fue un error de mi parte. ¡Un estúpido error! Yo no quiero a este inútli! -Señalo a un confundido pelirrojo-!Fue solo un capricho! Pero a ti, a ti si TE AMO Milo, ¡Siempre lo he hecho! SIEMPRE Y LO SABES!...Milo, tu y yo sabemos que nos AMAMOS. Tu me AMAS también. Solo estás confundido y te perdono por eso, Milo...te amo-Camus caminó hacia Milo extendiendo su brazo hacía él. En opinion de todos Camus daba miedo, se veía fuera de si por más que intentará lucir dolido.

Milo solo se quedó parado y le miró sin expresión. Aioria por un momento se tensó.No sería la primera vez que Milo regresaba con ese maldito traídor, _¿Qué tal si ahora no era la excepcion?¿ y si Milo le perdonaba y regresaba con él?_ NO, eso no lo sportaria. Pero conocía a Milo como para saber que no eso pasaría. Más su silencio se le hizo eterno.

-¡Milo!-Camus no pudo evitar gritar su nombre, también se desesperó por la idiferencia del griego. Estaba a costumbrado a otro tipo de reacciones en él.

Milo siempre se habia sentido incómodo con Camus puesto que siempre habia estado bajo los caprichos de esté, si bien le habia "amado" -al menos eso pensó- no significaba que hubiera sido feliz con él. Camus pensaba que con comprarle regalos caros y llevarlo a los mejores lugares de Gracia le haría feliz, pero él siempre los rechazó, no queria ni su dinero ni su prestigio solo su amor, pero este parecia que nunca se lo dió. Estar con Aioria era diferente, se sentia él mismo, se sentia feliz, se sentía pleno. Sonrió sin estar consciente de hacerlo al solo pensar en Aioria _¿Era eso el amor?_

-¿Que te pasa ? ¿Por qué sonries?-Camus intentó acercarse más pero Aoria se lo impidió

-Alejate-Su voz sonó por demás amenazante haciendo retroceder dos pasos atrás al frances.

-Escucha Camus, quiero que escuches bien -Todos se tensaron ante las palabras de Milo

-Dices que me amas pero sigues con ese tipo, que honestamente no me importa, solo quiero resaltar que no eres congruente. Camus, te perdono por todo lo que me hiciste y te agradezco también por haberlo hecho. Gracias a ti, me has demostrado lo que realmente es el amor...-

Aioria fue a hablar, sintió que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo al escuchar lo último, pero Milo le dio un apretón en su mano. Camus por su parte sonrió momentanemante

-Qué el verdadero amor es estar cómodo y feliz con alguien, sentirse libre y querido sin importar nada. Ahora siento ese amor, el verdadero amor porque ya lo he conocido con Aioria. -

-!¿QUE?!-Camus cambio su mueca a una de dolor y frustación.

-¡Milo!-Aioria se giró hacia Milo sumamente conmovido.

-Él me ha desmostrado lo que es realmente amar a alguien, ser yo mismo, confiar, preocuparse por la otra parte, simplemente ser feliz-Milo entonces giró también hacia a Aioria para tenerlo de frente

-Aioria, GRACIAS por enseñarme lo que es el amor de verdad, PERDONAME por haberte lastimado con mi estupidez. Quiero que sepas que...TE AMO Aioria, si, yo te amo.

-¡Milo!-Aioria no soportó más y apretó a Milo entre sus brazos y lo besó enfrente de un anonadado Camus

-¡TE AMO MILO! ¡SIEMPRE LO HE HECHO! SIEMPRE!-

-Vamonos Camus-Surt lo jalaba de ahí para evitar más escándalos, aprovechó el aturdimiento del frances para sacarlo de ahí. Este seguia en shock. Una vez dentro del vehiculo Camus lloró como nunca lo había hecho

-Milo...perdóname-

* * *

Esa misma noche Milo y Aoria regresaron a la casa " _secreta del bosque_ " donde una vez más volvieron hacer el amor. Está vez en el pórtico por petición de Aioria.

-¿Crees que tenga dueño esta casa?-Aioria seguia besando el cuello de Milo mientras este miraba las estrellas.

-Sino lo tiene ya es nuestra. Tiene nuestras huellas y demás flujos corporales por toda la casa, eso la hace de nuestra propiedad ¿No?-Hizo cosquillas en el cuerpo de Milo mientras lo besaba en el abdomen.

-¡Callate tonto!-

-Por cierto, me encantó como dejaste plasmado a ese estúpido frances-Aioria lo dijo mientras seguía besando su cuello y acariciando su abdomen. Necesitaba otra ronda más.

-Creo que es lo mejor para cerrar círculos Aioria, agradecer lo que se tenga que agradecer y dejarlo ir-Aioria dejó su tarea momentaneamente y se miraron a los ojos. Ambos tenían un brillo especial en sus miradas.

-Si lo creo. Dime Milo ¿Qué es lo mejor para que los nuevos círculos nunca se cierren ? Quiero estar contigo siempre Milo, no sabes cuando imagine estar contigo. Te amo-Deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Hmmm...Pues no sé exactamente que sería lo mejor para nunca cerrar un círculo, pero...Hacer el amor como conejitos podría ser un inicio -Milo hizo un tierno puchero y ambos rieron como tontos. Se besaron una vez más bajo el hermoso explandor de la noche.

FIN


End file.
